Cinderesmee
by Reneesella
Summary: Authors: Renesemee The Musical Werepire & Reneesella. Cinderella Renesmee was kidnapped by her Uncle Aro, and was forced to work for him. Whats happens when Prince Jacob comes to town and throws a ball. AH
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Authors Reneesella & Renesmee The Musical Werepire**

**Once upon a time… In a far away land. There was a king, and a queen named Edward, and Isabella. They were so happy with their life, and the kingdom loves them so much. That they decided to have a baby. They named her Princess Renesmee Carlie Cullen. The kingdom threw a great celebration for her including her new born prince Jacob Black. The parents of the two children made an agreement, that they will someday be married. But things were changed that night. While everyone in the kingdom was sound asleep some unexpected relative and some accomplices snuck into the castle, and took away Renesmee from her crib. Edward's step brother Aro was jealous of Edward's royalty, due to the fact King Carlisle preferred Edward over Aro. Aro sent Renesmee to Italy in the city of Volterra, where Aro ruled, and she was a servant. Her parents were devastated, but couldn't do anything, but they did have hope. Renesmee's locket around her neck was the only one of its kind. And if they were to meet again, the locket is the only clue they would have of her.**

**15 years later…**

"**Cinderesmee! Cinderesmee! Wake up!" Aro yelled. He was waiting impatiently in the main room. **

"**Ok Aro! Just shut up, and wait for me! Ugh!" I yelled back, I always though your uncle shouldn't treat you this way, but whatever. **

**My name is Renesmee Carlie Cullen… or was. My uncle Aro king of Italy is my guardian, and master. I'm nothing, but a servant to him for the past 15 years of my life. As for my parents I have no memories of them except for the locket around my neck. When ever I ask Aro about my parent he says **

"**They were exiled into an island, and he decided to adopt me since I was a baby. Don't ask anymore questions; just be happy that I raised you as my own." **

**In a mocking, sarcastic voice. I didn't believe that, I know my family is out there looking for me, they must be devastated. Its not only Aro living in the castle, my cousins Alec, Caius, and Jane pushes me around, and finds ways to blame me for their accidents. I hate them with passion, which makes me want to kill them. Uncle Marcus, hate him too along with the other people living in this damn castle. They all punish me for no f-ing reason. Sorry for the cuss, just need to blow off some steam. Well better get up there before things get ugly… by ugly Aro blowing up like a volcano.**

"**Cinder—oh there you are. What took you so long? Never mind… just prepare our breakfast, and do your chores, and after that wear something elegant for our guest tonight." He said casually. **

"**But not too elegant… you're not that pretty." Jane said in her plastic girly voice which I hate.**

**I grinned and said. "Morning to you all too. And who is coming tonight?" They looked at me in disgusted. "Not that I mind, or very interested?" Relief that I said that, **

**Marcus said "Prince Jacob Black is coming to town, and is inviting princesses to his ball, to find a wife." **

**Jane smiled at me like a plastic Barbie doll. **

"**Of course… she is so princess material, not to mention a fake!" **

**Aro grabbed me, and said "You'll say your sorry, and do your chores, Or else." **

**His tight grip made a bruise on my arm, and his eyes gave me shivers he scares the heck out of me. I sighed, and said **

"**I'm so sorry cousin Jane. To make it up to you, I'll help you get ready for Prince Jacob's arrival. Would that please you?"**

**She smiled and proudly said. "Yes… now that you mention it I need you to help me pamper myself and be ready for his arrival. So Father, I think you can excuse Renesmee this once." **

**With that Aro let go of me, I rubbed my arm to relieve the pain. **

"**Very well daughter… she may help you." Then he looked at me with eyes like a vulture. "You better not screw up, or you won't see Prince Jacob, or attend his ball. Understood?"**

"**Loud, and clear Aro. I have to tell Mia that I will help Jane today. I'll see you in later." Jane nodded; **

**Bowed, and went to the servant quarters. Once I was in the servant's quarters Mia gave me a hug, and said. "Are you ok? Did they hurt you Renesmee? Oh my goodness… if only King Carlisle can see this. Are you really ok?" **

**I shook my head. It's typical for Mia to worry about me ever since we were kids we defended each other from Aro. Not just us but all the servant's in this castle was my family. They believe my real family is alive, and were searching for me. I would never trade them, their love, and loyalty for anything. Once my family found me I will get them out of here, and buy them houses in our kingdom. Anyway back reality. **

"**Mia, I'm fine really. Thanks for worrying about me. My arm hurt a bit from Aro's grip, but otherwise I'm fine." **

**With relief she smiled. "You want breakfast? Clarissa made eggs, bacon, pancakes, rice, and freshly squeezed lemon juice. It's amazing! Of course she had Emily's help." Clarissa, and Emily waved at us, we waved back.**

"**And here is our beautiful princess! How are you, your majesty?" Sam asked, giving me a massive bear hug. **

**I laughed breathlessly, and appreciated that he respects me. It wasn't really necessary for him to call me that, but if it makes him happy then I'm happy. **

"**Sam, I told you I'm not princess here… maybe out there I am, but here I'm just normal Renesmee. A girl with a simple, invisible life." **

**With that he took my hand in his, our position is a waltz, and we started dancing. For a moment I want to refuse, but then I feel like a princess. I laughed, and was blushed whenever we were together. What his wife is watching us, not just her but everyone in the room. After that I remembered Jane needed my help. **

"**I have to go Jane needs my help. But thank you Sam, I mean your highness." **

**I bowed, and winked at him. Waved everyone good-bye… I hate it that everyone was kidnapped, and was forced to work for Uncle Aro. **

**I went to Jane, and Alec's room, they're twins so they have to share the room. Alec was playing with a sword, and he pointed it at me as a joke. I took the sword and threw it to the ground. **

"**Alec play with the sword outside, or with this rag doll. Not me got it." He didn't say anything; he just made a face, and continued what he was doing. I rolled my eyes and called Jane. **

"**Hey Jane I'm here. Anything you me help you with?" I called. She came with arms full of dresses, and accessories. **

"**Yes! Yes dear cousin. I want you to tell me what I should wear, what jewelry, make-up, and whatnot. Any questions?" I looked at the dresses it will take hours to decide. **

"**Yeah…what is the point if whatever I pick for you for the last 15 years; you rejected, and burn them. And whatever jewelry I choose you sell it on E-bay, or auction. As for make-up you throw it away. So why do I need to decide? Not that I'm not helping you." She looked confused, so I put it in words in ways she could understand. **

"**Whatever I pick you don't like it. So why?" I felt like a teacher, trying to make a student in this case Jane to understand.**

**Then she smiled, and said. "Well… because you have poor taste, and just plain…hmm… simple. You obviously don't know fashion. And mostly its fun to see you rejected, and irritated. Right Alec?" She looked from me to her favorite dear brother Alec. **

"**Right, sis. You're just like that girl in the story… Cinderella, but not pretty, and no happy- ending." I blinked my eyes to prevent myself from crying. Luckily it worked; I've been practicing ever since they first made me cry. **

**I usually save it till I go to Emily, Mia, or everyone in the servant's quarters, because there my family and they are the only ones who can cheer me up. So I helped Jane with everything to get ready and Alec also. Sheesh they were picky, and irritating. Jane gave me her old dress, which I choose for her 13****th**** birthday, I thought she threw it away guess not. Alec gave his old tuxedoes for Embry and Paul to wear. **

"**Wait Embry, and Paul have to meet them too?" Then I turn around, and Jane gave me one more old dresses. **

"**And… and Leah. Gosh! Father wants them to see them too. Honestly I don't know why?" OMG… they hate and feel uncomfortable to see royal people. **

"**But… are you putting them on the spot? Are you sure they should see them?" They gave me an obvious yes look. **

"**Ok I'll tell them. But please don't put them on the spot they hate it." I warned them. **

**Then Aro and Heidi came in, and gave me… you guessed it; their old tuxedo, and dress for Sam, and Emily to wear. They looked at their son, and daughter proudly. They shooed me away carrying heavy clothes for us to prepare meeting the royal family. Once I was down at the quarters Embry graciously helped me with the clothes, and I swear he was blushing by my presence.**

"**So what is this about?" Embry asked, playing casually with the tuxedoes. He was trying to be cocky, and was also trying to flirt with me.**

"**King Aro, wants us to meet Prince Jacob, and his family tonight. That is Sam, Emily, Paul, Leah, you, and me. I hate it that they make us do this, and we have to use fake names whenever we meet a royal family. He is such a… douche-bag." I said not regretting anything.**

"**Since when do you cuss, or say any foul language? What are you now a rebel?" Embry said sarcastically. He also grinned at me, that cocky bad boy smile I like.**

"**Since Aro pretty much ruined my life, and I don't give shit about how powerful, and proud he is. Man I want to… kill him!" I said in a cold harsh voice. Good thing they don't come here, or I'm screwed.**

"**Well I'm not seeing any royal family this time. And if you ask do I have to remind you what happened last time when a royal family from Denali came?"**

"**Come on Embry… please for me? I promise we will hold hands, and stay together." I gave him my best puppy dog eyes… the one he can't refuse.**

"**No. And don't give me your puppy dog eyes it doesn't work anymore." Ok I'm not taking any chances I gave him a hug, and a kiss on the check, what I know he has a crush on me so… why not? **

"**Ok fine I'll do it. Only, because you kissed me on the cheek. Can I get one more only on the lips this time?"**

"**Don't push it Embry." I smiled mischievously. Then Sam, and the others came, and saw the clothes. **

**I filled them in on what Aro wants, and at first it was chaos everyone hated Aro especially Sam. I have to scream very hard to get their attention. It took Sam 2 hours to accept to see Prince Jacob, and his family. Of course Emily convinced Sam to go, and calm the crowd. I went to my room to get dressed; I can't help daydreaming about what Jacob looks like? Would he be selfish or the prince I would read about in fairytales? Handsome, charming, smart, and not selfish. I guess I'll find out soon, if I can find something to wear and get the work done.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Thinking of Renesmee

Jacob P.O.V.

**Laying on my bed and looking at the ceiling I can't help but think about her. Nessie was kidnapped when she was only a baby. Her parents almost gave up hope searching for her but good thing I offered to help them. It's been like 15 years now and the only clues we have is the locket that was dropped during her kidnapping and that she was taken to Volterra, Italy. We've been to Volterra looking for her but we can't… damn it! I feel so stressed and furious that Aro, Edward's step brother took her just because He was chosen to be the rightful King. I hate to see Aunt Bella depressed and giving up. I heard she is staying in bed still and not talking. She will only eat, take a shower, and look at the moon and stars.**

**Then I heard a knock on the door. Please… please it better not be the guys and Allie talking about the ball and me moving on and forget about Renesmee.**

"**Hey Jacob! Open up! It's me Seth, your trusted best friend!" I ran toward the door opening it quickly to grab him and shut it fast. Then I heard "Damn! We shouldn't have been quick enough!" Must be Quil, Jared and the rest said all together. They should probably know I have good reflexes and that I'm too fast for any of them to compete.**

"**Jeesh Jacob! I could've broken my arm by your grip! What's wrong with you? Still thinking of Renesmee and a plan getting her back?"**

"**At least you know what I'm thinking about and not the others. Why do you think I somehow agree to participate in the ball that is happening two weeks from now? And I think I'm meeting Edward's step-brother tonight which means I get to explore the castle and find her. Then I can formulate a plan to help her escape."**

"**Except that part might be tricky. Remember that your dad want to move on and forget about who-know-her. Remember that Jacob? And how many chances there is finding her there?" I looked at him disappointed.**

"**You're my friend right Seth?" He nodded casually and grinned at me. "So that means you have my back and you're my partner in crime. Which also mean not doubting my skills and ways to find and rescuing her? Besides I act as if I moved on, be somewhat interested in Jane then hopefully she can figure out it's me. And I know many girls want to be with me so it would be impossible for her not to like me, unless she is pretending because is threatened."**

"**Wow… brilliant deduction Sherlock! One question where's the evidence? Sure we are in Volterra, Italy right now which was one of the clues. But how do you know if Aro is threatening her?"**

"**You know you could just go along with what I say till I can think of a plan. And it hurts that you doubt my intuition and theories."**

"**Sorry… you know I'm also worried about her, Sam, Emily, Embry, Leah and Paul. Especially Leah since she was captured as well remember?" I nodded then my dad came in and suddenly I shut up and so did Seth. You see I don't know if I can trust him but he's my dad so I pretend to go along with his plans so I won't get anymore moving on lectures and stop giving a search lectures again.**

"**Are you ready for tonight Jacob? We are going to meet Lord Aro and his family tonight so I expect you to be disciplined and be respectful. Understand?" I nodded and grinned.**

"**I can't hear you Jacob?" Great I hate it when he does that.**

"**Loud and clear your majesty I will follow your orders for tonight. We would go around the castle right father?"**

"**Yes… but you are not searching for Renesmee tonight understand? Jane is there and I think she might be a good wife for you, don't you think so?"**

"**What if I don't want her to be my wife? I would rather search for Renesmee because we were betrothed to each other after all. Or I won't attend the masked ball which is held two weeks from now."**

**With that he punched me and I was on the ground. "You do as I say or I will make you regret that decision! Now get that attitude checked and prepare for tonight!" Then he left slamming the door behind him and I heard vases dropped and crashed because of the door slam.**

"**You really pushed it this time Jake!" Seth helping me up and directed me to the bathroom. **

"**Seriously you know I'm on your side but when it comes to that subject. Your dad blows up like a volcano."**

"**Seth I don't want to talk about. Just… stand guard of the door in case his majesty volcano comes back. I better prepare and get this bruise cleaned up. Of all days he punches me when we have to meet Lord Aro. You know what I'll leave it to make him feel guilty for punching me."**

"**I may be annoying but don't do that. As your friend do want any other girls too turn away from you including Renesmee?" He had a point as I was preparing I said.**

"**You know I hate when you counter things on me. And yeah you are getting annoying but at least I can trust you of all people." He nodded and kept watch of the door.**

**I changed and put some spray tan on my cheek to hide the bruise for awhile and if it shows I'll leave it was my dad's fault anyway. I fixed my hair to that hair every girl wants. Once I was ready I grabbed a backpack and put everything that would help me finding Renesmee and stuff to do when I'm bored because Billy talks too long I swear last time we had to sleep in the Force's Castle and I made a good decision get my own room and locking every door, window and whatever entry in that room. 'Cause Missy can't let go of me for one second. I went down with Seth he was coming of course so he can keep Jane distracted while I look around castle or not being interested of what we are going to do there.**

**We got into the limo and all I'm thinking about is Renesmee and how we are going to meet finally! Only miles from now Nessie… I'm coming to see you and get you out one way or another!**

**(A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry for not updating this story for so long… I was just thinking of new stories, ideas, and was busy. But that won't stop me to write all my stories. So without further or do here is chapter 2. I think everyone will love Jacob even more! Pls. review, review... xoxox Reneesella) :)**


	3. Chapter 3 A Forbbiden Love pt1

****

Chapter 3- A Forbidden Love

**(Renesmee P.O.V.)**

"**Cinderesmee! Renesmee! Where are you? Are you and the other commoner's dressed yet? Hurry up our guests is arriving in half an hour by now! Hurry! And don't forget your wig, color contacts and routine we do every time we have royal guests coming in our castle!" Jane yelled.**

**I sighed I was getting ready but I needed time and I don't have super speed or the ability to change fast. Jeesh! Can't she give me a break? I changed as quickly as I could also remembering the routine Me and the others were suppose to do… which is we wear wigs to hair our natural hair I got a short dirty blonde wig, blue contacts and my name was Shadow. Also they asks us to bring a mask just in case they recognize us and I always hoped they would and bring me back home. But Aro was good at distracting and diverting them from looking at me to looking at his plastic Barbie doll Jane and not so prince charming Alec.**

"**I swear if I hear her bloody yell again…I'll hit her till she's unconscious!" Embry said being annoyed already. He usually takes 10-15 minutes before being furious but I had to admit I like him for being worried about me and annoyed with Jane. Jane also tried to flirt with him when they caught him but Embry being Embry refused and was ordered to be a servant.**

"**Keep it down or they'll torture you again! You know I hate when anyone of you gets tortured because you worry about me. You already have a lot of scars and bruises! Do want your parents to see more whenever the time we get away and go back home? Please Embry for me don't be reckless from now till we're out of here ok?"**

"**Do I hear concern for me? Renesmee Cullen loves me! Renesmee loves me!" In a mocking tone. He's so childish but he's lucky he is cute and hot.**

"**Shut-up! Now please zip my dress so we can put our shoes on and go up. I want to get this over with and hope I won't get another humiliation or being called a lying traitor and ungrateful to what uncle Aro is doing for me. Ugh! Calm down Renesmee this is normal already. You are not going to let them get away with anything." I put my hands on my face and blinked hard not to let them fall and ruin my make-up. Embry zipped my dress turned me around and hugged me tight. It felt right and I hugged him back. **

"**Don't worry ok? I'll be right beside you through the whole night. If not I'll be watching and be at least close to you while working. I'll make sure nothing will humiliate you or anything bad happening to you ok? Jacob maybe your betrothed husband but I know you more than he does. So let me be your prince till he finds you and helps us get out." I nodded and couldn't say anything because what he said was right. I haven't met Jacob and even if I knew we were to be married Embry has been in my life since we were kids. I do admit I have a crush on him…no I secretly wanted him to be mine forever but I never felt that connection with him I only see him like a great friend/brother.**

"**Awww! How sweet… the two lovers finally confessed their feeling for each other. So when's the wedding?" Sam said sarcastically. I backed up first and gave Sam a furious glare well not that furious but I hate that he teases me and Embry a lot.**

"**Ha…Ha…Ha Sam! Are you ready for tonight? Remember no tackling the guest, or name calling, or get easily tempered and please! Just please don't set pranks with the guys to welcome the guest. I've been the person who always cleans it up and hates hearing you all get tortured in the chambers. **

"**Now can both of you get ready because I know we all want to get through this in one piece and hope nothing humiliating would happen." Already being irritated and wanting to know how Jacob Black looks like, not that I'm interested in him. Ok… maybe I'm little interested so what I'm a girl and who knows he may be hot and might know my parents. Even get me and everyone out of here.**

**Meanwhile…**

**(Jacob's P.O.V.)**

**Ugh! When are we going to get there? It's been an hour and a half since the drive and I think we are going to be late. Dad already called King Aro telling him we will be coming a bit late than expected because we come across an accident and we're stuck till they tow the cars away. And I'm impatient because I want to investigate the whole castle and find Renesmee. Sigh… good thing I bought my backpack filled with distractions to let the time pass by. All my tools of investigating were disguised with my books, PSP, camera, IPod and my Iphone. I checked my Facebook on my Iphone and IPod, I have2-4 accounts so why not. Got a lot of notifications from different girls who are either my fans, admires, or those who are attending the ball 2 weeks from now. But I got one message from Sam who was secretly spying for me and no one knows we were contacting each other besides Seth of course. I opened it and it said.**

_**Renesmee is well and ok. I hate lying to her though but she just find through your explanations. I already told the rest while she was busy doing something else and they agree you should explain except for Embry, he is jealous of you and doesn't really trust you. I'm reminding you now he is very protective of Renesmee since they usually spend time together ever since. If you are asking if Aro and his royal f—ing family are giving us a hard time especially Renesmee then you are correct. Especially Renesmee, she was close to being tortured but I saved her and took that torture. I even found time to get some video cameras around the castle so you can take it home for evidence. But don't do it all at once we need to convince them we don't know anything their doing and…**_

"**Jacob what are you doing?" Dad asked suspiciously. Crap! I closed the message and click one of the comments the girls made on my status.**

"**Just looking at the comments on my status on Facebook… yup a lot of girls are coming to ball we are having and wanting to know if I want to dance with them." I lied casually, but Billy is a sucker to notice my lies.**

"**Wonderful, that's what I want to hear! Now are you ready to see Duchess Jane tonight?"**

"**How can I not and I'm a bit nervous." He smiled and patted my shoulder and continued to gaze out the window. Seth pulled me close to him and man his gripped made me almost fall out my seat.**

"**What? You almost made me fall on the floor!" I hissed. I rubbed my arm and sat up straight since I was slouching at the edge of my seat.**

"**Did you get Sam's message? He's got all the evidence we need." He said quietly and smiling at my dad since he was looking at us.**

"**Duh… yeah and I hate Aro's f—ing guts! I'll have to marry his crazed daughter and I don't even know if she's my type at all."**

"**Renesmee was hurt too! After Sam was done with you-know-what. They did the same to her."**

"**I don't remember reading that. He said he took that and Renesmee was ok. No scratches or anything bad."**

"**Well look at this video and see for yourself." See said quietly and sadly. I took the laptop and put on mute don't need dad to find out that we are still finding for Renesmee.**

**I pressed play and it showed Nessie' hands tied above her head and her waist and feet were tied to the chair. I pause the video and put on my earplug from my IPod and connect it to the laptop so I can hear what they are talking about in the video. Then I pressed play, watch and listened.**

"**What were you doing in my study Renesmee? You know awfully well not to go there in any means necessary?" Then he electrocuted her with a metal rod he got in his hands.**

"**Ahh-! Ahh-! You lied to me! My parents are alive and you kept it from me! You're heartless, ruthless and we trusted you! Dad trusted you! He was your step-brother and you betrayed him!" Someone slapped her hard.**

"**Ow! Ooh! You'll never get away with this! Someone will find me and you will go to prison where you deserve!"**

"**Felix, Demetri, Afton, and Santiago!" They all made a circle around Nessie and Aro. Nessie was scared and breathing heavily.**

"**Sir!" They all said. They gave Nessie an evil glare in their eyes and she was petrified by just looking at them.**

"**You know what to do with this one. But remember we still need her alive so do your job and bring her down to the servant's quarters after so they can treat her there." Then he went close to Renesmee and grabbed her face.**

"**Last time Renesmee… Say you're sorry and promise never to go to that room again? Come on... so these guys won't ruin you pretty face?" She spit at his face, but Aro slapped her face again only this time there was blood on her mouth.**

"**You'll regret you ever did that to me and you'll regret this even more." Aro went to the door and slammed it shut.**

"**Felix… why be his follower? You know my dad never did anything horrible to you why join him?" He kicked her at her stomach. Then a guy pulled Nessie's hair so she can face Felix.**

"**Why? Why you ask? Because your dad never deserves to be king, it was Aro and only Aro! Afton the hot chains!"He wore gloves and smiled evilly.**

"**No… no! No!" But he already put it around her waist. She was kicking the floor and shouting to eliminate the pain but they continued to torture her and I stopped everything. I can't look at it and I don't want to hear it either.**

"**Seth are we there yet?" I hissed angrily and gritted my teeth. I fisted both my hands and stared at the floor. Good thing Billy didn't notice' cause I don't want to explain anything right now.**

"**Almost there… calm down last thing we need is for you to punch Lord Aro for no reason and for your dad to explode for the second time. Remember why we are here… to search around and get information not to save her yet. Alright?" I nodded and breathed deeply in and out.**

**The limo parked in front of the castle and there was the whole royal family outside waiting for us. As I looked at them helping Billy getting out of the car. A girl was standing behind Jane and she looked so familiar like Renesmee. The eyes were my only hope that it would be her.**

**(Renesmee P.O.V.)**

**He looked at me… Prince Jacob. I looked away several times I excused my self so I can check if the dining room was ready. Aro thought it would be a good idea and lead the guest to the entertainment room. When I went in Jacob was coming up to me but knowing Jane she blocked his way and linked their arms together to follow the others. He doesn't deserve this… he really doesn't deserve this! I thought and screamed in my head. But this isn't the time to show that I'm desperate for him, I have to play along if I want to get through this in one piece. Embry saw my hands making a fist and shaking. I waved him away and helped the others prepare. **

"**Mia… need to talk to you now. Come with me please?" I said urgently, she came along and we went to the garden. I grabbed her hand and ran into the garden maze but not far enough to get lost.**

"**What's your problem Renes? Gosh my hand hurts from your grip. You know we're supposed to be in there not out here in the dark. I'm afraid we're lost in this maze and you know I hate mazes and the dark. What's the deal?" She said with fear and anger.**

"**He's here… in the castle and he looked at me like I was the girl of his dreams." I whispered**

"**Ehh? Who is he? Oh… you know royalty prince is here? Well go ahead and introduce yourself… this your chance Renes! Come on… knowing you are alive he can take you home and out of here." I shook my head**

"**That's a recipe for disaster Mia! I can't just walk up to him and say, Hey do you know who I am? Where my parents are?" Besides I only met him now and what if… if… he is just any other guy out there who thinks he's all that, shallow or a jerk? Not that I accuse him or any guys out there. I mean I haven't been in an actual relationship." She pulled the strand of hair out of my eyes and patted my shoulder.**

"**You will know when you get to know him. Besides, you're a strong, smart, and confident girl I know not to mention no boy can resist you I mean look at Embry he's head over heels for you. I don't think Jacob would ever take Jane as his wife. He couldn't handle her for even a minute." We laughed and hugged each other.**

"**You know what you're right. I've got nothing to be afraid of and who cares maybe he can get me out of here. I'll be his queen and we'll live happily ever after." Then I heard someone listening to our conversation and his foot broke a branch.**

"**Mia! Run… I'll meet you back in the castle you know this maze better than I do. Bye!" I ran to the left and she ran right separating our directions so the chase will be hard to who ever it was.**

"**Wait! Come back? I think I know who you are? Come back! Let me explain..." The stranger yelled at me but I kept on running I don't want Aro to know I'm loitering around the castle or running around the maze. I better change before I even show up to assist them.**

**(A/N: Whoa… shocker? Who is the guy yelling at Renesmee to come back? Well you know what to do… Review… Review for more chapters to come. Xoxo REneesella)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Searching the Enemies Castle

(Jacob P.O.V.)

"Wait! Come back? I know who you are? Come back!"I said relived I finally saw her. Doesn't she know it was me? How come she is afraid of me? Must be her thinking I'm one of them who tortures her. Sigh… I came out here to search and get some air because Jane is a pain and won't give me some space. What are you going to do now Jacob my boy?

"Hey Jacob! Wait up… you know I'm not as fast as you are. And this maze gives me the creeps you know?" Seth said heavily breathing and trying to catch up with me.

"Seth you're supposed to be distracting all of them, while I do the search. I was this close to meeting her but I scared her away. Great this is not what I imagined it to be like." Scratching my head and kicking the maze.

"You're looking for Renesmee? Who are you mister? What do you want with my best friend?" A girl's voice said hovering around us. She was far away but I can hear her and she's not far away.

"I'm Jacob and this is Seth. We are looking for Renesmee and hope that we can bring her home safely… because her parents are desperately worried about her." Being scared myself and wondering if she is Renesmee's friend I saw earlier.

"Still how do I know you're telling the truth and not lying? Renesmee has gone through a lot of pain, stress, disappointment and I think she deserves a better life than this. And I know you are trying to rescue her but what will you do when you free her? She doesn't need another person to hurt her, betray her or use her because it's hard to see her being treated like this ever since she can walk and talk!" Still hovering around us unseen and being mysterious.

"Believe me after I saw the videos…I just got to get her out of here and get her wounds treated by a doctor and get the authorities to arrest Aro. But I need to have more evidence than these videos alone. Do you think I want my future wife get hurt even more?" I said sadly and desperately.

"You really don't want to her to be in this pain and you care about her that much?" She was coming out and before I even speak it was Emily all along who was talking to us. And there are the others too.

"Emily! How are you? You look… well, did they torture you too?" I asked being shocked because I saw bruises and scratches on her arms and legs, and face. But since I was happy to see her I hugged her tight and she did the same.

"Jacob still a gentleman as ever… Seth… Seth Clearwater! How are you? And look how much you've grown."

"Jake… You really mean those things? Cause if not you know the cons-!" Before Embry finished his threat a girl stomped on his foot hard and he was doing a silly dance. Priceless and made some of my night.

"Don't worry about him, he's a show off and want to protect Renesmee always. He's just jealous of you because you're hot, smart, and dreamy and knows how to treat a girl nicely. Oh… I'm Malia by the way."

"Embry you haven't changed a bit… so we still have a rivalry after all these years. Well bring it on 'cause I'm not going to lose and Renesmee will always be mine and I'm not letting my guard down no matter what."

"Good 'cause I'm not either… I know her better you do so for now technically she's mine."

"Calm your freaking minds and hormones and focus on what's important here! Renesmee's freedom and life is on the line here. Aro has guards, dogs, cameras, traps and authorities can detect if anyone gets Renesmee out of here! You need to know that Aro can somewhat read minds, manipulate people and knows what's wrong around here. He's one tough, evil dictator to take down." Sam said furiously but kept it quiet enough so that no one can hear our conversation.

"Jacob! Where are you sweetie? Are you playing hide-and-see? Because I'm an excellent seeker." She purred seductively. The rest giggled quietly I gave them a hard look.

"Oh no… no…no… I can't deal with her now. Please help me find Renesmee, please? I can't let this be her life any longer."

"Jacob there you are? Oh the servants found you… good I hope they're being good to you? Well dinner is almost ready, good thing I found you we can talk for a bit before eating. Malia and Embry escort us back will you? You others better go back and help ok?" Her looks are innocent but her personality is as cold as ice.

"No…no…no… let's just go they can find their way right? After all they should know the castle maze by heart. Isn't that right servants?" I gave them an apologetic tone and look telling them to play along. They understood quickly and played along as well.

"Sure being here for years… we definitely know how to go back to the castle no problem your highness." Malia said with a quick bow from each servant they disappeared into the darkness.

"So how do you like it here? It's great isn't it the maze, lights, stars… I would sometimes come out here with Renesmee and talk about my dreams and goals in life while she just follows me around saying nothing." I almost wanted to hit or choke her but Seth grabbed my arms to restrain me.

"Be careful Jake, do you want to be charged of murder? If you want Renesmee be cool and calm ok?" He whispered angrily.

"What? Did you say something, was I talking too much?" Crap! We straightened up and looked completely normal.

"No, no it is just Seth asked a question and thanks Seth for reminding that I would be dancing with you during the ball that is two days from now."

"Aww! I like him… a good assistant and is correct. Come on we wouldn't our families waiting.

Renesmee

"Kill me now! Why didn't I stay! He was waiting for me and it was under the beautiful moon and shining stars! I am so embarrassed and ashamed!"

"Stop whining so loud they can hear Renesmee. Now calm down and let me fix your hair." Emily is fixing my hair; of course I changed my outfit who would want a niece with sweaty clothes on.

"I just ran away not knowing who it is and what they want? But I think it would have been worse if I encountered anyone in this castle especially my step, dictator of a family. I wonder would he ever fall for a girl like me."

"A girl like you? Have you seen Embry being all googlely eyes on you? I bet Jacob would fight for your love 10X than any other man in this time even if the medieval times had past. Sam he fought very hard for me. I'll give some advice here play hard to get it usually works. You know I would ignore Sam but he still follows me around, he would tease me till I get annoyed to say yes for our dates. Huh… those were the days I still believe it was yesterday. Now that I have a child almost being born I would love to get away from this place not a good way for a child to grow up."

"Don't worry Emily you'll get out of here. I just hope Jacob could help us escape." I said while hugging her.

"Let's hope so or I'll kill him. Nah just kidding probably knock some sense into him, have lots of request—."

"Emily! Poor prince must have a lot of problem I don't think we should add more." I said hysterically and worriedly.

"You know I'm kidding and let's not forget we have a pretend family waiting for us to eat with them. Don't worry I told Aro you needed to change and practice your act and what to say to our guest." She patted my shoulder and gave me a wink.

"Emily, what would I do without you? Even though I have a mother and a father looking for me; I still think of you and Sam are my parents. Thanks for taking care of me and not abandoning me." Hugging her tightly like any kid would give her mom. She hugged me back and saying something to keep my nerves getting to me.

(Royal Dining Room)

"Oh there she is my niece! Sorry that she took so long, she was practicing she song she will be singing for us after we eat. She has an excellent voice. Don't you Rachel, is that why you took so long?" He smiled but by the looks of it he was burning with anger.

"That's right and also thinking of a classical music to play while you talk. My uncle told me you love classical music King Black and I think you will love the music I chose. Also thanks for coming here, it is really an honor." I curtsied and smiled

"What a respectful girl… manners are very good, she is beautiful as well. Her eyes are familiar, the face and her locket. My dear have we met before?" I was shocked but in order to get through this I have to play along with uncle's plan. Sorry Uncle Black please understand once you know the truth.

"No… no I don't think we have. This is our first time meeting, why do I remind you of someone you know?"

"Well on the contrary yes Rachel my long lost niece that was supposed to be betrothed to my son Jacob. Her name was Renesmee Carlie Cullen; she has the same eyes, face and locket as yours. Are you sure we have not met because even if I didn't see her in a long time she resembles you as a matter of fact the precise features."

"I'm sorry to hear that but my real parents were lost and Uncle Aro was very fortunate to take me in and care for me. This locket he gave it to me from our trip to Italy. But I hope you find her soon she must be very sad, angry, and alone, confused and just wants to go home. Well why should I know… probably 'cause I can relate to her condition and feeling right now. How we eat, we can't just stand here and be depressed." Lightening up the mood

"You're absolutely right Rachel! Aro show me the dining room, I'm hungry as a horse and would want to eat. Oh and Rachel do sit beside Jacob and myself we would want to get to know you better. Isn't that right son?" He asked Jacob and I swear I saw a quick wink and hand signal.

"Yes we do… please Rachel join us?" I looked at my family, glares from each eye words that I can understand not wanting me too.

"Um… I'm sorry I will sit beside Jane she would want some advice from me and was hoping I would sit beside her. I'm helping her decide what to wear for the ball and my choices are so good that she needs them. Right Jane you want to talk about the ball?" She nodded and was satisfied for now.

"Can I talk to you in private? Now please?" He said in a rush

"I can't-." He grabbed me without Jane noticing or anyone noticing. We went outside and he was pulling me and I was trying to keep up. Damn he's fast.

"Enough pretend… you are Renesmee now please tell me what's going here? Why are you pretending to be someone you're not? The whole truth and do not leave any detail."

"You really want to know! You really want to know everything Jacob! Fine I'll tell you but not here, not now. We have to go back in this minute." I started walking but he stood in front of me. I went to another direction he did the same.

"We're not kids Jacob, let me go inside. Move now please-." He bend down and carried me away.

"Jacob let me go! Do you want me to get tortured again…?" He stopped good at least he knows what is going to happen if we're not in there. "Yes Jacob I will be tortured but who knows I might not be here the next time. So put me down if you want me still breathing and a chance to save me." He put me down gently and hugged me.

"Don't you think I know that? Nessie I saw how they tortured you and it is horrible."

"How did you know I was tortured Jacob? How?"

"Tell me the truth Nessie?"

"You first Jake stalker Black!"

"You Nessie!" Then he grabbed my hands tightly

""No you!" We fell we were standing on the hill and we were rolling down swiftly till we stop.

"Enough I give I'll tell… I sent Sam the cameras I was searching for you because I promised your mom I would. Your dad was helping but now he is very ill and doctors are trying to cure him. So with you out of the picture they are depressed and they don't know how to get you back. They are making a decision to give Aro your dad's title so they can get you back. Satisfied now… the more you pretend the more they suffer and give up." He sat up and turned his back on me. He sighed heavily putting his hands to his forehead looking defeated.

I thought about what he said and he has a point. Pretending won't get me anywhere to be free. I feel guilty he did in fact never gave up searching for me. He does deserve the truth and his real princess which is me.

"Your right Jacob. Right about everything… I admit I only did this because… because I'm scared, alone, abandoned and confused. I'm angry and sad each and every day. Mostly I would look at the stars, close my eyes and wish like I never wished before. I'm sorry Jake… I failed everyone and mostly myself I lost myself through this life serving Aro when I can help my people back home."

"Jacob Here's the truth…"

(Dun, dun, dun… story is heating up and Renesmee is read to tell the truth. Billy finally sees what Jacob is saying. What will happen next? Hey guys and gals sorry for not updating quickly… lots of schoolwork and stuff going on lately. But that is not going to stop me anyway it doesn't matter how long I will keep on writing and updating. Remember… Review, Review and Review! Xoxoxo Reneesella)


End file.
